The Wicked Don't Die Alone
by nadeshikolo
Summary: Este final bueno es...diferente , un final que de verdad ambas merecían...[Glinda x Elphaba] [Boq x Nesssarose]
esta historia contiene YURI [Glinda x Elphaba] , y un poco de [Nessarose x Boq] , esto toma en lugar en la novela con partes del musical

los personajes pertencen a Gregory Maguire

estaba asustada.

Glinda estaba asustada de perder a la persona mas importante de su vida de nuevo , a Elphaba , a Elphie , a su Elphie , no quería dejar a su amada de nuevo sola para que enfrentará a los soldados de la ciudad esmeralda de nuevo , la bruja verde veía a Glinda confundida y triste , tampoco quería dejar a la chica que en Shiz le brindó su apoyo y amor , ninguna quería separase , la rubia miro a Elphaba y tomó su mano para llevarla a su mejilla sonrojada:

-Elphie...no quiero perderte de nuevo...se que tu quieres a Fiyero y yo solo soy una chica que estudio magia en Shiz para luego convertirme en Glinda la buena , te abandone una vez , no pienso volver a hacerlo-

Elphaba estaba más asustada , Glinda se estaba arriesgando a ser acusada de traición por su propia gente , pensó en Nessarose y suprimió una lágrima que le quemaba en la cara por pensar en su difunta hermana que no fue correspondida , la mujer de piel verde tomó a Glinda de su cadera y la acercó a ella , tanto que podía oler su dulce aroma:

-Glinda...estás segura que renunciarías a todo sólo por mi?-

la rubia bondadosa estaba siendo correspondida por la bruja , pero luego pensó en el joven Vinkus y dijo:

-y Fiyero? lo amas Elphie?-

La bruja simplemente río , la multitud se acercaba -

-no Glinda , te amo a ti , mi querida , eres mas importante que cualquier hombre en mi vida-

Estaba decidido , ambas se amaban por lo cual Elphaba invito a Glinda a sentarse en su escoba para ambas escapar y luchar.

Luchar por defender el título de "malvada" de Elphaba , ellos no tenían ni idea de lo bondadosa que era la mujer de cabello negro , renuncio a eso cuando salvo a Fiyero de su muerte , Elphie sabía que había desperdiciado su amor que sentía por Glinda en Fiyero , el era un buen acompañante y hombre , pero simplemente era alguien con quien no hablo en Shiz y traicionó a su esposa por sexo , la mujer rubia de vestido vulminoso se subió en la escoba junto con Elphaba , se abrazo de la cintura de la bruja y hundió la cabeza en la espalda de la bruja , en ese momento aparecieron los soldados , pero Glinda y Elphaba ya no estaban , después de unos minutos la chica de nombre Dorothy aún tenía el cubo de agua para asesinar a la bruja , pero no llego al lugar del combate , tampoco estaba la bruja buena conocida como Glinda , Boq quien ahora era el hombre de hojalata sabía la razón de por qué ambas jamás llegaron , lo quedaba del joven Munchkin sabía que ambas se amaban y debía respetar eso en memoria de Nessarose quien le amaba pero fue ignorada de manera cruel por el , Fiyero también se extraño de que Elphaba no había llegado al escondite para fingir su muerte , por lo cual salió y vio a la niña humana y a Boq parados ahí:

-la bruja ah sido derrotada- mintió la niña.

el espantapájaros perplejo miro a el hombre de hojalata:

-si espantapájaros , la bruja mala del oeste esta muerta , junto con nuestra santa Glinda-

Fiyero abrió sus ojos a más no poder:

-Elphaba...Fae...no puede...

-puede señor espantapájaros , encontramos sus cadáveres y no hubo necesidad de hacer nada- aclaró por segunda vez Dorothy.

El se sintió triste , supuso que era su castigo por serle infiel a su mujer , así que simplemente sonrió y rezo para que Glinda la buena y la malvada bruja del oeste se reunieran en el cielo...

[3 años después]

Glinda y Elphaba habían vuelto al palacio de la ciudad Esmeralda , la bruja buena había proclamado su cargo como nueva gobernante de Oz junto con Elphie , el mago y Morrible fueron desterrados de la ciudad a los pantanos de los Quadlings para reparar sus errores , el grupo de salvadores de Oz , se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron que ambas brujas vivían y ambas eran bondadosas (sólo Fiyero no lo sabía) , Dorothy fue recompensada y pudo volver a su hogar después de 3 años junto con Toto , Boq siempre iba a la tumba de Nessa a rezar por ella al igual que Elphaba , después de todo salio bien , simplemente cambiaron los roles , Glinda sabía que Elphaba vivía , y que estaba con ella ahí , después de contarle la historia a los Ozianos , sonrieron y contemplaron a la esposa de su señora bondadosa quien le sonría a la rubia feliz , pero la historia seguirá cuando ambas siguieran sus caminos , juntas.

Si necesitan saber que paso con los demás es obvio pero de igual manera , Boq se resigno a volver a su forma de humano por lo cual rezaba siempre pidiéndole perdón a dios innominado , Fiyero tuvo que resignarse con Elphaba y siguió siriviendo a Glinda y a su esposa , mientras que nuestras protagonistas estaban felices de que la bondad y dios sabían que los malvados no morían solos después de todo...

...

EN MI HUMILDE OPINION PREFIERO MAS EL GELPHIE , Por que? Fiyero era un descarado al estar acostándose con Elphaba preguntándose si la amaba mientras estaba casado con Sabrima , que es lo que mas molesta , es que Elphaba simplemente era una aventura para el , en cambio Glinda y Elphie tuvieron muchas escenas muy lindas , incluso cuando Elphaba beso a Glinda cuando decidio quedarse en la ciudad esmeralda , por lo que ven odio a Fiyero con mi maldita alma y nadie cambiara mi opinión sobre el , asi que eso es todo :3


End file.
